The Lady and the Vamp
by DangerousVisions
Summary: When the Manhattan's Queen B, stumbles into Mystic Falls, she is extremely annoyed....until she meets Damon Salvatore; sexy, rich, and dangerous...exactly for Blair's taste. But Damon has other plans, and will Blair Waldorf be used?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: _Where the hell is this_, she thought as the taxi jostled its way across the town. So the airport screwed up her flight ticket to Paris and she got on the wrong flight. Reliable service is what the stupid airport needed. She needed to sue, and she was, but she had no idea where she was.

"Excuse me, but where exactly is this place?" she asked, tossing her pretty brown hair over her shoulder.

"Mystic Falls," he said in a dull voice. "Town in Virginia."

"Yeah, I know I'm in Virginia," she frowned. She had never heard of Mystic Falls. Stupid plane ride and the only flight they could book her was two weeks from today. And she would have to fly in economy. She was annoyed, and anyone knew better than to annoy the Queen B. "Where are you going to dump me? I have no where to stay...in fact I'm supposed to be in Paris's The Ritz, but now look..." she threw her arms up in despair. The driver nodded, barely paying attention to the drama queen in the back. But something that had caught his ear was that she didn't know where she was going. He grinned to himself. "I should have just stayed in New York...so much better than this pathetic town!" She glared at the seat in front of her, as if that would make her feel better. She groaned. She, Blair Waldorf, was in a stupid town in Virginia with no where to stay. The driver came to an abrupt stop.

"There's a lodge, near here. Let's get out and go."

"Hysterical and extremely believable, but sorry no. I'm not in the mood to be raped," Blair snapped. She would've been scared, but at the minute she was too angry too even care. The driver rolled his eyes and pulled open the car door. He got out and yanked open the back door and pulled her out. Blair opened her mouth and let out a high- pitched and very loud scream. "Let go of me, you moron!"

"Shut up!" the driver yelled. Some other guys came out of nowhere_. Great_, Blair thought. She grabbed desperately for her cell phone. One of the guys tried to pull it out of her hand, but she ended up biting his finger instead. She drew his blood and some landed on her tongue_. Now, I'm going to get some kind of infection_, she thought. The guy glared at her.

"Bitch! So you like it rough...I can play rough," the guy bellowed in her face. Blair coughed as the smell of cheap beer filled her nostrils. She was trying to think fast, and she couldn't panic or she wouldn't remember a thing. Then she heard the noise of wings, like a bird's wings. Blair frowned looking for a way to distract the guys. They had tightened their grip on her, so she was choking for oxygen. Blair felt herself faint and collapse.

She woke up, her bags surrounding her, on a hospital bed. As her vision focused in, she saw her suitcases on the other side of the room_. How did I get here_? She wondered, looking around the room. It was dull, with no color and just by looking at it Blair was bored. Her memory from the previous night was blurred. She had been attacked by some drunken guys; her driver had been drunk to, for all she knew. But the question still remained in her head. Had someone saved her? A nurse walked in.

"Hello, I see you are awake," she smiled. Blair frowned at her.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Someone saved you... don't ask me who, I have no idea," the nurse said. Blair frowned at the nurse.

"Is there anyone I can ask, about this?" she snapped. "And, did you contact my mother or something..."

"Yes, we were able to contact your mother, she's worried.'

"Can you tell her, to come and pick me up?" Blair was literally screaming of pain and of anger.

"Oh, she's booked you proper lodgings, but you can't go back, it seems until two weeks."

"And that would be the fault of the stupid airlines!"

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink, perhaps...?"

"Just go!" Blair bellowed. The nurse scurried out, leaving Blair to her thoughts. Who was her mysterious savior? She saw a black crow land on her windowsill. She frowned at it, and yelled,

"Shoo!" but it stayed planted where it was. She grabbed a pillow and through it at the bird. This time it flew off. "Stupid bird!" Blair mumbled. "Why am I damned to such a fate?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Damon Salvatore was sitting on the couch, one arm flung out lazily, the other one grasping an empty beer bottle. He heard the ruffling of papers and turned his head.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" he frowned, looking at his little brother who was looking frantically for something. "No searching for a school essay, are you?"

"No, Damon. Not a school essay...What did you do with that vervain I had kept on the table?"

"Gave it to someone," Damon smirked. Stefan glared at him.

"Seriously Damon, where did you put it?"

"Oh, it's like I said I gave it to someone. This girl who I saved yesterday, Stuck some with her."

"Was she attacked...?"

"No, just some drunken humans," Damon grinned. "Pretty amusing. It was very easy, considering that they were already so disorientated."

"Damon," Stefan said shaking his head. "You didn't even mean to save her. You were just hungry."

"I'm hurt, little brother, really," Damon said pretending to clutch his heart. "Think I wouldn't save a pretty girl."

"Face it, Damon," Stefan mumbled_. _"I'll just tell her to steer clear from you."

"Oh, don't you have class."

"Damon, I'm not even going to bother," Stefan moved to leave the house.

"Well, where, are you going?"

"To the Mystic Grill-"

"-to meet Elena," Damon finished. Stefan walked out of the house, ignoring Damon's triumphant smirk. "Tell Elena I say hi."

"Bye Damon," Stefan said slamming the door shut.

"Have fun, little brother," Damon said, even though Stefan had already left. _I'm bored,_ Damon thought to himself. Then he remembered that the girl was in the hospital. Why not hop over there? Have a little fun? There was the sound of wings fluttering, and Damon was off. He appeared in the hospital room. She was sleeping and carefully he locked the door. She opened her eyes and when her vision came into focus, she frowned_. Should I scream_, she thought examining the stranger who had burst into her room. How had she not heard him? He was extremely sexy though. Blair wasn't the least bit inclined to scream. She looked at him fully in the face.

"Is this typically a rude town?" she asked. "First I'm practically abducted and almost raped by these drunk guys, and then you, a stranger, comes into my room, so skillfully that I don't even notice."

"Well, maybe, it's you. Bad luck, then," Damon said leaning against the wall. Blair shot a glare at him.

"Hysterical, why what are you here for. Going to brain wash me into having sex with you. That seems to be what strangers ever want with me."

"Well, it's a habit. There's me, having sex with every girl I meet," Damon smirked. "Make that every pretty girl**."**

"It's not how I work," Blair said, tilting her head up to look at him properly. Damon sniffed the air, and he grinned. Boy was this one good.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Well, are you making me?"

"Mmm...that's where it's your problem not mine."

"Classy," Blair said. "Fine...."

"Dinner, then?"

"Sure," Blair said. "If you can get me out of this hospital."

"Tonight...I have my ways. What food do you eat?"

"Surprise me."

"See you then," Damon said, putting his face so close to hers that their lips almost touched, but he pulled away and walked out of the room. Blair frowned. For a girl who had been almost kidnapped the previous night, going on dates with strangers weren't a good thing to help recovery. But then again, she Blair Waldorf, and Blair Waldorf wasn't just any girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blair stood on the floor of the hospital. She adjusted her hair band and studied her reflection in the mirror. Did she look overdone? Maybe, a bit, depending where her mysterious date was going to take her. But, Blair was used to standing out, when it came to fashion. In fact she loved it. The door into her hospital room was locked. Even though she was supposed to stay in the hospital until she left in two weeks, she had begged the doctor to let her go out once in a while. Doctor Smith, though skeptical, had decided that Blair seemed fully recovered and allowed her leave. She shook out the dress she was wearing and surveyed herself in the full length mirror; she had demanded the hospital provide for her. Running her eyes over her reflection, Blair announced herself satisfied with her appearance.

Damon Salvatore was still in the boarding house. He was bored as he watched Stefan walk around looking glum.

"What's up Stefan?" Damon grinned. "Bothered by Katherine, already?"

"Damon, Katherine is your problem..."

"You promised to help me, so, sorry to break it to you, but this involves you as well. So now all we need is the bloody diary and we're good to go."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked suspiciously as Damon made way for the door.

"On a date, little brother," Damon smirked opening the door and a flutter of wings was heard as he left. Stefan sighed, poor girl, whoever she was...

Damon walked into the room, which erupted a squeal from Blair.

"One, try and knock before you come in. Two, I locked the door," Blair snapped.

"Hmmm...It wasn't locked," Damon said lazily.

"I could have sworn...whatever, I'm ready."

"Fine," Damon smiled, as he gave her his arm. "Let's go."

The Mystic Grill was certainly a lot more casual, and most girls would have felt overdone, if they looked like Blair. But, not Blair Waldorf. She sort of reveled at the glances people gave her. Damon and Blair took their table, just when Elena and her best friend, Bonnie Bennett walked in. Elena's eyes darted to Damon.

"What is Damon playing at?" she whispered to Bonnie. Bonnie shook her head, as she scrutinized Damon's date. She was really pretty, but more she had a sort of elegance that many girls...lacked. Grudgingly, Bonnie knew that Damon had picked this girl because she looked good next to him. They were like the couples people saw in magazines, walking down the red carpet with a sort of grace, that named them the World's most elegant couple. Elena snapped her fingers in front of Bonnie's eyes.

"What?" Bonnie hissed. "Nothing we can do. You know Damon; he does this thing for fun."

"And that's the problem," Elena said, as the two seated themselves. "But at least, I have no idea who the girl is this time."

"Yeah, I've never seen her before." By the looks of her, both girls could guess she wasn't from around this area. Everyone who lived in Mystic Falls never dressed up to go to the Mystic Grill.

Blair turned to Damon.

"Why are those girls staring at us?" she muttered as the gestured slightly to Elena and Bonnie. Damon grinned at both girls.

"They're just _friends_," Damon answered. "I wouldn't cross that one," he said pointing at Bonnie. "She's got a hard head and a high temper." Blair looked at him and saw him smiling. She smirked. So he was trying to humor her, then. She liked Damon, not a bad idea having sex with a guy like this...not bad at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jonathan Gilbert's journal still lingered at the back of Damon's head, for the next week. He had to find it; in it would tell him where the Grimoire is. Damon knew that he would have to work quickly into figuring out where this journal is. But still, with last night's date still lapping up his attention span, he had laid off his searching for one day. Stefan had been closely studying his brother that day, and he still saw determination to get his hands on the diary. And what Damon wanted, he would get and it was all Stefan could do to attempt to stop him.

Elena stopped by that day, and it was to her annoyance that Stefan had stepped out, and she was stuck with waiting with Damon.

"What were you doing at the grill last night?" Elena demanded. Damon shrugged,

"On a date," he said, grinning at her. Elena crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him.

"I don't get you. Aren't you looking for that journal of my ancestor's? And by using that you're going to find the Grimoire and open Katherine's tomb? Why are you going on dates?"

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't! It's just Stefan promised to help you..." Elena said, trying not to meet Damon's eye.

"Can I really trust him?" Damon smirked, noticing how Elena averted her gaze. So, she had dropped an involuntary hint, that his brother was indeed not trustworthy.

"Yes," she said pushing past him. Damon nodded.

"Because if he tries to stop me...it's not even worth saying," Damon said, tossing his feet upon the table. He brushed a strand of hair from Elena's face. "I just don't want to hurt poor Stefan too badly." Elena glared at him and walked away, just as Stefan walked in. "Oh good, company. To finish our threesome." Elena and Stefan ignored Damon, and rushed away. Damon let out a laugh, just as his phone rang_. Damn it_, he thought, frowning at the number. It was from Blair.

"Blair?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Damon!" she exclaimed. "It's so good to hear from someone...I'm so bored in this hospital room!"

"My deepest condolences," Damon said sarcastically. "What do you want me do, contact the cops. Blair Waldorf is bored...oh my, what a shame."

"Hilarious. No, but seriously. Why don't you come tonight?"

"Uh-huh, yeah. Why should I go to you, when I have better things to take care of."

"Fine, I'll come to you then."

"You can have fun, with that."

"I will. See that's where your habit of having sex with pretty girls, comes in."

"Since I can't resist..." Damon grinned. Poor Blair, because tonight she was going to learn that Damon had a bigger addiction, than his "addiction' to sex. Oh...human blood...the taste....

"Then, I'll see you then."

"Bye," he said, hanging up the phone. He looked around, when a thought struck him. The journal...Jeremy Gilbert had done a history project....a girl named Anna. Damon smirked, realizing that he might be closer to the journal, then he thought...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blair put down her cell phone and turned around to look at herself in the mirror. She looked slightly flushed, but her overall appearance was elegant, even though she was only in her silk kimono. She bent down and opened her large suitcase, rummaging through her many dresses, looking for something decent to wear. She had thought of just wearing her kimono, but then was she supposed to step out to take the taxi in it. That wouldn't do, at all. Finally after much throwing of her clothes and calling in the nurse to help her decide and then kicking the nurse out because she was an absolute nuisance, Blair, though grudgingly, called herself satisfied with her outfit. A black, sleek sports car pulled up as Blair walked out of the dreary hospital to wait for the cab. In the car was Damon Salvatore.

"Get in," he yelled at her. Blair raised one eyebrow.

"What are you doing here? You told me to that you weren't going to bother..."

"Can't a guy change his mind?" Damon smirked. Blair glared at him and slipped into the passenger seat. Inside she was quite please with herself, but she was not going to allow any emotion to show on her face, which had its plastered glare. Damon turned to her ad grinned. She looked up.

"Is there something on my face?"

"There always was..." Blair rolled her eyes as Damon pulled into the Salvatore Boarding House drive-way. Stefan was watching be the window. He eyed Damon as he got out of the car, his new "puppet" getting out of the passenger seat. Stefan shut his eyes. How many times had he told Damon that people don't exist for his brother's amusement? Probably five billion. But Damon had just shrugged Stefan off with one of his malicious smiles. Stefan knew that it wasn't as bad this time because he didn't know the girl. She wasn't a friend of Elena's. Stefan hated himself when he thought about it that way. He ought to run out and attack Damon for doing this. But he didn't. He watched as Damon and the girl walk into the house.

"Impressive," Blair said looking around the house.

"Mmmm...I like class," Damon said.

"Well, there's something we have in common," Blair smiled turning around to look at the living room_. No, _Stefan thought_. This is not fair to the girl! _He bolted down the stairs and ran smack into Damon.

"Oh, Stefan," Damon smirked, knowing exactly why his little brother was down here. "Why are you always so clumsy?"

"Damon, this isn't some kind of joke. Leave her alone!" Stefan whispered, so only Damon could here. Blair who was looking around the living room looked slightly confused as to who this other guy was.

"Stefan don't be rude. Stefan this is Blair Waldorf. Blair this is Stefan Salvatore my little brother," Damon said. Blair and Stefan nodded at each other and then there was no more to say. Damon had won again. Stefan sighed and walked out of the boarding house. Damon took Blair to his room. Blair felt her conscience say_, "No! Blair, there isn't something right about this!" _Blair shook it off, not knowing why she was thinking like that. She was down to her thong as he started to plant kisses all over her neck. But Damon was breathing in her scent. He disengaged his fangs slowly. Blair gasped looking at his face and then he plunged them into her neck. She screamed as loudly as she ever had in her whole life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Her breathing was soft and she saw herself naked at the feet of a particular ugly statue. She looked up, her eyes widening when she saw it. It was a deranged angel, with the head of a demon in its hand. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She was choking all of a sudden, white smoke claiming her throat, blocking her oxygen path. A figure was moving toward her, and she found that if she tried to move, the smoke tightened its grip on her neck. The figure came into the red light, and her eyes widened when she saw the face of the figure...Damon Salvatore. He looked at her, a usual smirk on his face._

_"Am I dead?" she blurted out, but the voice belonged to something else. He merely walked over and stroked strands of her messy, unruly hair out of her face. _

_"You are in the middle...of death and life," he said. She frowned trying to comprehend what he had said to her. When she got up to move, he put a hand on her and her body started to shake violently. She collapsed; her eyes all of a sudden bloody red. _

_"What am I?" the voice that didn't belong to her asked. She crossed her eyebrows, unsure who was speaking through her._

_"That," he said, pointing a finger at the Deranged Angel. "You're one of them." She stared at it, feeling thirsty for killing, all of a sudden._

_"Can I kill?" she hissed like a serpent. _

_"Depends on who or what you want to kill," Damon said casually, leaning on the statue._

_"You," the serpent voice hissed. "That's who I was meant to kill." Damon laughed, but there was nothing funny about the laugh. She was frightened, unsure of what to think._

_"And, that my dear would be accomplishing the impossible...killing me." She jumped up at him, but he shoved her off. "Now, he said. Listen to what I have to tell you. I will kill you. You will see how it will benefit you." She was too stunned to speak, and it happened too quickly. He lunged and all trace of memory was lost from her. This time she didn't scream..._

Blair burst upright from the sheets, sweating and in need of cold water_. Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare_, she thought to herself, in a failing attempt to calm herself. Her pillow was draped in her own blood and she put her hand to where she had been bitten. She twisted to look at Damon who was sleeping next to her. She threw the bloodied pillow at his head. The scent, she knew, was too hard for him to resist. He bolted out of bed, eyeing her with an amused expression.

"Like it," she snarled. He nodded, tossing the pillow to one side.

"You'll be surprised. My love of human blood is more than just a stupid addiction."

"I think you already proved that to me about your addiction."

"Damn it!" Damon cursed out loud all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I gave you vervain!" Blair turned to him.

"Umm...I have no idea, what you're going on about."

"Here," he said, plucking it from her necklace. "Good thing you never take that thing off...but now I get to control your mind."

"Look," she smirked. "Try, but you'll never accomplish that."

"And why is that?"

"See," she said, snatching the small piece of vervain from him. "I found the herb you gave me...vervain or whatever, when I woke up in the hospital. So, now that you bring it up, I knew you were the one who saved me."

"Your point?"

"I'm getting there. Anyways, I broke the vervain into several pieces and put it into all of my jewelry and clothes. One because it has a unique aroma, and two because how dumb do you think I am. If I see something like that with me, do you think I'm not going to use it wisely?"

"God damn it," Damon hollered, officially angry. "Why did I give you that in the first place?"

"Ask yourself that question." Damon turned to look at Blair. He'd been right about her. She was very clever and manipulative, but he hadn't realized how clever and how manipulative she really was. He frowned at her.

"Still," he smirked. "I can kill you." Blair smiled maliciously,

"You can have fun trying." But Damon's brain was working quickly. He wouldn't ever kill her, she was too much fun. But he would transform her. They would be a team, hunting and killing for eternity. He reached over and stroked her cheek. Then he cut his arm, and pushed into her mouth. "Drink up," he sighed. Blair did so, without having to be told twice...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note#1: This chapter takes place after the events of TVD episode 14, so everyone is distraught, particularly Damon. **

**Note#2: Blair, however, is undergoing her transformation into a vampire, so Damon locked her in his room.**

Chapter 7: Stefan was tired, he felt tired. Last night, had been a disaster. Katherine's tomb, had been open, but Katherine herself, wasn't there. She never really had loved either of the Salvatore brothers. And since what felt was over a hundred years, Stefan felt a silent sympathy for his older brother. He heard loud bangs from Damon's room. Stefan's forehead creased. Damon wasn't in his room; in fact he wasn't at the house. And no one else was in the house. Well, at least that was what he thought. He walked up to the room, and twisted the doorknob. It was locked. The loud noises were deafening and Stefan had to get into the room. As he searched frantically for the keys, there was a knock on the door. Stefan frowned, rushing to open the door. He did so, and looked at the intruding visitor.

"Elena," he said. Elena smiled, but then frowned when the sound came to her ears.

"What's that?" she asked, slightly frightened.

"It's coming from Damon's room, but I can't get in..." Stefan's eyes widened slightly, as he heard the room door burst open. Elena held her breath, and grasped Stefan's hand. A girl raced down the steps. She was crying, but she also looked bloodshot and angry. Stefan felt himself fall open beneath him. Not only did he have to deal with the events of last night, but now he had to deal with a girl who was undergoing the vampire transformation. Why had Damon, done this? Why? Elena was shivering, looking at Blair.

"Help me," Blair said falling into Stefan. Elena put a hand on her shoulder. Blair shook it off, sniffing at Elena, as if she was a piece of meat. Stefan pushed Blair away, slightly.

"Blair you don't have to make that choice," he said softly, motioning Elena to leave. Elena nodded and fled quickly.

"Yes, I do," she screeched, clutching her throat dramatically. "I have to! I don't want to die! And you made the choice, so why shouldn't I! I matter to, you know!"

"Shhh, but you see it was a bad choice that I made. If you do, you have to realize that humans are not to be played with, they are not our food, or they are not our kill."

"How do you get your strength then?"

"Animal blood." Blair smirked at him,

"Ha! You don't get enough strength. You're weak!"

"I have killed enough vampires to prove that I'm not as weak as you seem to believe."

"Liar!" she yelled, running out of his grasp. Stefan rushed after her.

"Blair!" he cried, as she ran out into the night. Stefan looked around and grabbed his cell phone, dialing the only number he believed which could save Blair.

Blair was running quickly. She was often out of breath, but she wasn't going to die. She felt sick, very sick. She felt as if she wanted to die, but she wouldn't let up. She was going to find human blood. She needed a fair chance, especially if Stefan Salvatore got one. And he had made that choice and drank human blood, for perhaps the first and last time in his case. But he still had. She looked around and saw Elena walking towards home. There was no one there. Might as well as make the attack now. But before she could do anything, she felt two arms lift her up and carry her away. She was too groggy to look up to see who it was. That was it then, she was going to die. The person dumped her in front of a person who had been attacked by a vampire. The marks were on his neck and the blood was dripping. Blair stared at him, her heart fluttering.

_Do it, Blair,_ a voice blurted out through her. _But it's not right..._another voice seemed to say. How could she have these last minute thoughts? This was her life; it wasn't like she was doing this for the fun of it.

"What are you waiting for?" a voice above her asked. She looked up. Damon Salvatore stood over her. He looked tired and angry. Blair felt a hot tear come down her cheek, but she wiped it off. Then she shook herself, a small smile creeping up the corner of her lips, as she went over to the human blood. She had made her choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Stefan skillfully placed his pawn in position on the chessboard, diverting his opponent in checkmate for the twentieth time that day.

"Check-"

"Don't say it," Blair said. Her brown hair was not brushed, framing her face at odd angles. She was bored, annoyed, tired, and very bad at chess. Well, she wasn't bad, per say, but she was too preoccupied to pay attention to her risky moves. She wasn't allowed to go out at daytime, so her whole day was gone. How was she supposed to live without shopping? Already today, she had tried to trick Stefan to give her his ring. Too bad, he was too smart, to even take it off and hold it. Stefan, himself was bored. Damon had dumped his burden on his little brother. Now he couldn't leave the house because this girl was more than capable of wrecking complete havoc in the Salvatore boarding house. Blair's eyes flashed. She needed to get herself a ring and quickly. But where? The only two rings she knew of were Stefan's and Damon's. And that was not going to do, seeing that it was impossible for her to get her hands on. "Where's your little princess," a smirk formed on her lips.

"At home," Stefan frowned. Blair shook her head. At least Damon was fun. This brother was an absolute bore. He never smiled, he never let down his guard, and he was always tense. She rolled her eyes, reaching for Damon's half drunk beer bottle from the previous night. She took a swing and offered some to Stefan who politely declined. _Big surprise,_ Blair thought.

"I'm bored," she pouted. Stefan turned his tired eyes on her and shrugged. "I want to go outside!"

"It's only a couple of more hours until the sun goes down. When it does, you can spend the entire night doing whatever you wish."

"What can I do at night? And don't say feed, because that's a given."

"I-" but before Stefan finished, Damon burst through the door.

"I know what you can do," he announced. Blair glared at him. She was not over the fact that she was a vampire because of him. She knew she had sort of agreed, but she didn't know all this daylight stuff would be part of the package.

"What?" Blair asked. "If it involves sex, drinking blood, or chess...no."

"There's a nighttime flea market," he grinned wickedly.

"A what?" Blair burst out.

"Damon, what are playing at now?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"Don't doubt me brother," Damon smirked. He turned to Blair. "Flea market, ever heard of them. This one happens at night. It's this new thing at the cemetery."

"A flea market?" Blair felt as if she was going to die. "Seriously?"

"Say it's not your scene, but you may surprise yourself," Damon said taking a sip of his beer bottle that Blair had put on the table. Blair rolled her eyes. A flea market? Was Damon serious? She almost laughed at the image that came to her head. Blair Waldorf shopping at a flea market. Stefan looked at the clock.

"The sun should have set by now," he said. Damon nodded opening the front door fully, so Blair glimpsed the outside. The sky was pitch black. She hopped to her feet and in a flash was out the door. Stefan turned to Damon.

"What flea market are you going on about anyways?" he frowned. Damon laughed,

'If she goes, then you'll see."

Blair was racing towards the woods; she had drank the human blood she needed. Some person on the street who was returning home from work. _Too bad for them_, was the only thought that had crossed her mind before she attacked. She felt a new strength take over her as she ran, stumbling upon the cemetery. She looked around seeing tables set up all around. So Damon hadn't been making this up. She was about to leave, when something caught her eye. It was a ring, identical to the one Damon owned. She walked leisurely up to the table and picked it up. She smiled at raced off, with her ring on her finger. _No need to be scared of the sunlight anymore_, she thought. When she returned to the house with the ring, Damon gave Stefan a "told you so" glance. Stefan almost erupted in anger. He hated having to watch over Blair, but now she was a danger to everyone. She could walk outside at daytime and kill at daytime. He shivered just thinking about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries or Gossip Girl. I do not take credit for any of the plot similarities to either show/ book (particularly TVD, in the case of this story.) Anyways I hope you enjoy the conclusion to "The Lady and the Vamp"**

Chapter 9: The sun streamed through the door, as Damon swung it open, a sly smile planted on his face. Next to him, looking beautiful and fresh was Blair Waldorf. She felt better than she had for over a week, since she had been transformed. In fact, she felt better than she had for her entire life. Damon looked back over his shoulder at Stefan, who looked extremely worried. None of this was a good idea, Stefan had known. Transforming Blair, telling her to feed her addiction to human blood, instead of working on her restraint, and giving her the ring. It was just going to cause problems, really big ones, which Stefan knew would be impossible to solve. Through his eyes he pleaded uselessly with Damon, who just smiled and walked out, hand in hand with Blair. The two got into Damon's sleek, shiny car, which he drove at bullet speed. Stefan closed his eyes, as by doing this the whole incident with Blair would have not occurred; life for her would not be ruined. For Stefan was always thinking ahead. How was she supposed to New York like this? How would she explain to her friends and family that she couldn't return? She was clever enough to lengthen her stay with manipulative lies, but she couldn't stay here forever. Stefan sat on an arm chair, contemplating the options he had to help Blair.

Damon pulled up to the curb, by the Mystic Grill. Just in time for "lunch," he grinned to himself. Of course most people didn't take shots of Tequila at noon, but vampires didn't count as "most people." Besides, Damon wasn't least bit inclined to attack someone in a very public place. He got out of the car and walked into the Mystic Grill, Blair at his heels. They walked in, with such an elegant flair. Caroline Forbes was there visiting Matt Donovan at the Grill. Her jaw dropped open as she saw her "ex" boyfriend (if anyone could call him that) walk in with Blair. She shook her head as if to make sure that he really was walking in with a girl like that. Bonnie, who was lunching at the Grill, turned her head and frowned. At this point, she was beginning to suspect that this girl had more use to Damon that just one of his usual "toys". Damon ignoring the gawking Caroline and suspicious Bonnie; took his seat at the bar. Blair took off her sunglasses, perching them on her head.

"Two shots of Tequila," she said in a bored voice to the bartender. It was obviously his first time, as he gave her an odd look, but still carried on with the order. Bonnie narrowed her eyes. She was searching the girl's face, for any sort of deception. Much to her frustration, there was none. Damon could be controlling her mind, but there was something about this girl, about her manner, that gave Bonnie a completely different idea. She shook the idea off, as she finished her lunch and headed out the door.

After Damon and Blair's drink they returned home, finding the house empty, as Stefan had gone out to see Elena. Blair flung herself on the couch, kicking off her Jimmy Choo heels. Damon smirked at her, as he sat across from her on the arm chair.

"What?" she said, as he continued to give her smirks.

"You."

"What, I'm tired. Tequila doesn't fill my appetite."

"Hmm...Well, you get your share of "food" later."

"I wasn't even complaining."

"I know," Damon grinned. Blair glared at him, but she couldn't help the laugh she executed. He came over and sat next to her. He reached over and their lips met, but briefly. When they broke apart, the moment had passed. To both of them it was far from enough, but enough would be Blair's definition of passionate sex. Damon stretched his legs out and Blair pulled up her feet off the ground and flexed them on his lap. Just then Stefan bolted through the door, and Damon frowned looking up at him.

"Blair, have you figured out what you are going to do?" Stefan exclaimed matter-of-factly. Blair raised one eyebrow. Of course she knew what he was referring to, but why let him know.

"About what?" she asked innocently.

"About your entire life which you left behind."

"Ah, little brother," Damon said. "Always worrying like hell."

"Damon, I wouldn't expect you to understand. This is about her life and the ones she loved," Stefan snapped impatiently.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Damon asked amused. Stefan turned on his brother so fast and with so much rage, but he didn't attack. It wasn't in his nature to do so, unless he was extremely angry.

"Because you were the one who got her in this mess. You didn't stop to think about all the other problems it was going to cause. No. All that was important was that you get a fellow vampire who you hunt with and have occasional sex, when you're not using your compulsion on a human." Damon was slightly taken aback, by Stefan's anger, but he didn't let on. He didn't even get angry, he just laughed,

"Well, Stefan, I have to say you know me too well." Stefan hadn't expected to get a different reaction from Damon, when he stated the plain truth. Still, however, he was slightly disappointed. Blair seemed to be completely oblivious to this conversation. But she wasn't. Finally she spoke, directing her words at Stefan,

"Thanks for the concern, but being who I am, I'm perfectly capable of knowing what I want. And I'm not returning to New York. I have it all set up. I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about." And with that she walked up the stairs, beckoning Damon to follow. He did, and finally, Blair knew, she had gotten what she wanted. Stefan watched them climb up the stairs and he felt the feeling of defeat wash over him. The right thing never seemed to triumph over the wrong thing.


End file.
